Learn me your ways
by mlljclock
Summary: It's Renka and Kenichi's one month anniversary and Kenichi has something steamy planned for it. *WARNING* graphic lemon ahead.


Learn me your ways

(So I have no idea why I wrote this, I just had this idea at 12:30 in the morning and thought it would be something interesting for people to read, enjoy.)

It had been one whole month since Kenichi had started dating the bombshell Chinese he met in the Chinese district after he lost Master Ma, whom he was following. She was everything he wanted in a girl, she knew Chinese kempo, she was feisty (he just likes his women like that), and of course she had bountiful breasts. Her blue hair all done up made her look like a cat with bells hanging around her ears.

"Kenichi!" Renka said, snapping him out of the daydream he was having about the girl in front of him, who was already done with her meal.

"Oh, sorry Renka," he stammered out as an apology. "Have you found any clues on where your dad is or has been hiding out?"

"Unfortunately no," she sighed, disappointed. "Uncle Hakubi said he has no idea where my father is, although I'm not sure he's telling me the truth…" she said suspiciously, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"That's disappointing, I'm still looking forward to meeting your father, I'm sure he is a wonderful man." Kenichi said with a façade of confidence, in truth he was scared to death to meet the man in charge of the Phoenix martial arts sect, especially because he has over 1,000 disciples waiting back in China.

"He's not all he's cracked up to be you know," Renka said with shame in her voice. "He's turned into a giant pervert that will look at any woman with breasts," she pauses, "UGH, it's infuriating just thinking about how he's ruining the family name!" she shouts, drawing the attention of other customers in the café.

"Gomen," Kenichi said to the other patrons, rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Renka let's go to my house, I've got something special planned for us tonight," Kenichi spoke in a low, innuendo-esc like voice.

**XXXXXXX**

"Wow, I love what your mother has done with the front room!" Renka gushed, she loved Kenichi's house, mainly because she didn't grow up without martial arts playing a huge roll in her life.

"I'm glad you do, now let's just go up to my room," he said with a glint in his eye.

As they walked into Kenichi's room, Renka immediately went over to his bookshelf to find herself one of his "How-To books," she always found it funny when she thought of Kenichi as some weak high-school freshman reading "How to Master Karate in 5 Easy Steps."

As soon as Kenichi entered the room he locked the door, and Renka looked at him suspiciously.

"Kenichi why did yo-" she was cut off as Kenichi pressed his lips to hers with force and pushed her back against his bookshelf.

Their kiss was long and sloppy, as Renka moaned her mouth opened a tiny bit, Kenichi had found his opening, and like with his fight with Crab Head, he didn't hesitate. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and their tongues had a battle for dominance before settling into coexistence.

Several seconds later, Renka really relaxed into the kiss, after all Kenichi has done for her, didn't he deserve something? It wasn't like Renka hasn't wanted Kenichi to do this for a while now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back, Kenichi, happy with her sudden change of heart, nipped at her bottom lip, softly tugging and biting. He began to press himself against her body more moving their collided bodies against the wall. He fumbled around with the buttons of her top, opening it in the front. His hands slowly began to roam over her body as her arms fell to coil around his waist.

He broke his mouth away from hers and moved it to the crook of her neck, kissing and licking there as he moved his hands to Renka's back. He slid them under her shirt and savored the feeling of her skin under his fingertips as his hands moved up her back to unclasp her bra. He hesitated a moment before undoing the clasp, Renka gasped as his hands found their way to her breasts, which were now being massaged by the man. He removed his hands from under her shirt and captured her mouth with his once again. This time, Renka was more than willing to let him take what he wanted from the kiss, immediately giving him access to the inside of her mouth.

He removed her from the wall and the pair slowly moved towards the bed. Renka lay on her back, her legs open and her eyes full of lust and desire. Kenichi removed his jacket and shirt before climbing onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours above Renka, one leg in between her thighs. His eyes intense, he leaned in to take another kiss as his hand found her left breast. Using his thumb, he slowly rubbed the area around her nipple, causing her to moan into this kiss. Kenichi lowered his mouth to her other breast and began to flick the bud with his tongue.

Since Renka was preoccupied by the attention he was showing her breasts, Kenichi moved his free hand down her stomach, to the waistband of her skirt, unnoticed. He slid his hand underneath and cupped his hand against her, the only thing separating them, was some thin white panties. He started to rub his finger against her; he was satisfied with the moans escaping her lips and the growing wetness under his fingers.

Renka placed her hands on Kenichi's back, loving the feel of his skin. Feeling the way his muscles shifted when he moved, she softly dragged her nails across his flesh, eliciting a moan from him. He swiftly threw the panties off her and unceremoniously threw them on the floor. He bent his head down to kiss her as he slid a finger inside of her. She moaned, so he slid another finger inside of her and slowly began pumping his fingers in and out of her. Renka broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Kenichi!"

"Just relax Renka," he said as he used his thumb to massage her clit. Kenichi continued at his slow pace.

"Ohh! Please!" she moaned, wanting more. He chuckled and pulled his fingers out of her. "No! Please Kenichi!" she wailed.

Kenichi leaned back on his knees and looked at the girl spread out in front of him, he quickly unzipped his pants and pushed them down, revealing his hardened member. Kenichi shifted back and aligned himself with Renka's hot core. Putting one hand to massage her breast, he used his other hand to guide himself into her.

Renka groaned as she was stretched in ways she had never been before. The feeling was a little painful, but hell, she was a martial artist, she lived on pain. Once Kenichi was all the way in, he pulled out a little and began to thrust inside and back outside.

"It's so tight," he growled, "it feels so amazing."

He continues too thrust, moaning her name. He brought his free hand down to draw circles around her clit with his fingertips as he continued to pump in and out of her. Renka began to breathe heavily as Kenichi moved within her, stretching her, pleasuring her.

"Oooooh!" She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His thrusts began to pick up speed as he got closer to his release. The force of his movements coupled with his fingers playing with her clit, pushed Renka over the edge. She came while yelling his name and digging her nails into his back hard enough to draw some blood. Kenichi felt her walls constrict around his member as she rode out her wave of pleasure, and pushed him over the edge. He released inside her moaning, and then pulled himself out of her dripping core. He rolled to the side gasping for air.

"Now that was _something_," Renka said, still dazed from her wonderful climax.

"You know," Kenichi started, "I could probably meet your father now, and I don't even know his name." he finished incredulously.

"Oh, my father's name is Kensei Ma," she informed him.

"…Excuse me…" said Kenichi before passing out.

**XXXXXXX**

(Aaaaand that was it, that was my first lemon to ever write so I hope I can get some feedback, tell me if you enjoyed it and I might think of more.)


End file.
